The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 8
Charlie's POV "Um..... aren't we suppose to pack first?" I said. Poseidon scratched his chin and looked at Zeus. Zeus sighed and pulled out a cellphone. He tapped in a number, then lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello, Hephaestus? Yes, bring the demigods' possessions." He ordered in the phone. A minute later, the elevator dinged again, and Hephaestus came out, carrying four duffel bags. He dropped them on our feet, grunted and stepped aside. "Do they have my IPod?" Zarana asked worriedly. Zeus curled his lip, but said nothing. As we were coming in the limousine, the elevator doors opened again, and Zeus shouted, "Now what?!" Eros came out, his wings all in a ruffle, a worried look in his face. "Lord....Lords....." He bowed quickly to the gods. "A-Aphrodite hasn't.... hasn't come to her pal-palace at...at all." Poseidon wrinkled his nose. "Probably chasing some boys....." He reasoned. But Eros shook his head vigorously. "She's been..... been missing for three days..... my lords." He was still gasping for breath. Hephaestus immediately perked up. "My wife!" He boomed. A wife who cheated on you a gajillion times, I thought to myself. Yet Hephaestus was rummaging in his pockets, until he pulled out a circular thing. He spoke, "Show me Aphrodite!" A thin screen of mist began curling off the thing. It showed an image of the goddess of love lying on the grass in some forest. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was pale. Her mouth was open, and dark purple liquid trickled. "The poison!" Alex screamed. Zeus was aghast. "They're sabotaging us!" He figured. "Weakening us!" He was so right. Zeus whirled to us. "Now, you must find the antidote, before all of us are poisoned. In exactly three weeks." No. Please.....someone tell me he's not serious. But apparently he was. He motioned for us to come in the limousine. "This is Hermes' chariot." He explained. "But he agreed to borrow it for your quest. It is now fixed by Hephaestus. It can lead you to your locations as fast as light......Unless someone or something intercepts you." "Uh....." Victoria raised a hand, as if in class. "Who will drive?" Hades grinned wickedly. "It's autopilot." He answered. "No ones driving, because it knows the way." "And if it don't?" I asked, because I was so curious. Hades grinned even wider. Alex frowned. She hates it when her dad gets all mysterious. "Then, you'll just have to find another way." He said. I gulped, but climbed in the car after the others. Then I noticed my silver owl necklace wasn't around my neck. I started to feel all tingly, like I was expecting a volcano inside of me erupting. "Hey, you guys know where's my owl necklace?" It was special,.given to me by my.....by my...... I'd better not think about it. Alex and Victoria shrugged. But Zarana's face perked, then she slipped a hand into her pocket and a moment later, she had my necklace in her hand. "You dropped it." She explained as she handed it to me. "When you were searching for Annabeth." "Thank you." I said, entwining the chain around my neck. Suddenly, through the open door of the limo, trouble sprouted. If that elevator is alive, I could tell he'll quit from his job of sending gods up and down. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page